C&H: The Movie: The Ring That Seals Two Worlds
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes unwittingly unleash a group of vicious demons on the world! Oh no! Now it's up to them, along with Susie, Mr. Bun, and a wolf girl, to save the otherwise doomed universe! My first take on a C&H movie. R&R please!
1. Arrival of Waotlufy

_PREVIEW TRAILER:_

_Have you ever wondered..._

_Waotlufy: Awwoooooooo!_

_who or what holds..._

_Calvin: Nice ring. -twists-_

_the world of demons..._

_-Shadow Griffin pokes its head out of a black cloud of gas-_

_apart from ours?_

_Waotlufy: This is all your fault, and you're going to help me solve it!_

_Now...they're loose!_

_Hobbes: So...the fate of the world lies in our paws and hands?  
Waotlufy: You got that right!_

_Action!_

_-Mr. Bun bites a snake demon on the hood-_

_Adventure!_

_Calvin: Must I?  
Waotlufy: Yes.  
-Calvin takes a deep breath and dives into icy cold water-_

_Suspense!_

_-Snake demon hovers over the tied-up Calvin, fangs an inch from his nose-_

_Be prepared: T__his May..._

_Susie: Hyyyyyyyyyyyya! -kicks a fox-gypsy demon between the eyes-_

_Coming to the big screen..._

_Calvin: Take that! -smashes a boogie man with an umbrella-_

_CALVIN AND HOBBES: THE RING THAT SEALS TWO WORLDS!_

**Pronounciation: **Wah-oht-loo-fie

* * *

The girl in the baseball cap sighed as she walked through the woods, her small pack slung over her shoulder. Casually, she twisted the ring on her finger. It was so important...more than you would think. She smiled._ I wonder what the next place will be like. Will they be accepting of me?_ She hoped so. She was sick and tired of wandering around, and wanted to settle down for good. 

"Hey look Hobbes! New girl alert! GROSS is now officially in action!" Water balloons flew through the air. The girl squealed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You're so cruel!" She cried and ran away, into the woods.

"Touchy," said Calvin. Hobbes nodded in agreement. They walked away, went to their treehouse, and made dozens of Susie-bombing plans. They thought that the mysterious girl was out of their lives forever. Ha! Life holds many surprises, little ones. This girl was the first, there would be more.

The girl sighed (again) as she pulled off her cap. Her bushy wolf ears sprang up instantly. She stroked them fondly, her yellow eyes glowing in her face. She shook herself, andthe facebulged out, becoming furry and wolflike. Fangs sprouted, curving over her jaws.A large, furry tail sprang from the seat of her pants. Her arms and legs became covered with gray, coarse hair, and she felt her nails grow into deadly claws. She laughed. It was so uncomftorable to be in human form. The only reason she had approached these two was because of the humanoid tiger. Alas, he obviously could not help her in her secret mission. She reached down, and touched the ring again. Good-still there. She had been afraid that she had lost it in the haste to escape those two. Apparently not! She set up her tent, which seemed to spring upout of nowhere, and crawled inside. Wriggling into her sleeping bag, she hoped for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked into the dew-stained morning.She spread out her arms and called in the voice of the wolf. "Awoooooo!" The birds twittered in reply. She smiled at them. They were like half-sisters to her, and she loved them dearly. 

Suddenly, a loud, off-tune singing alerted her sensitive ears. She grabbed her cap and stuffed it on, and felt her tail, fangs,claws, fur, and face recede. She peeked out from behind a tree. The kid and the tiger! They were marching through the woods, holding a picnic basket. The kid was singing. She winced and covered her ears with her hands. What a terrible song that was!

"Hey dude! Your singing is the pits!" she shrieked. The kid froze and turned his head stiffly.

"You-just-insulted-my-singing! Kill her, Hobbes!"

The tiger lunged at her, but she was ready. She brought up her arms, hitting him in the nose. As he swiped at her, she crouched down and delivered a roundhouse kick at his legs, causing him to topple over. She stood up again. "No tiger is going to take on Waotlufy and defeat her!" She growled, and suddenly felt a prickling on her arms. She instantly sprang backwards, and disappeared into the woods. She watched in mixed horror and relief as the fur on her arms grew out, covering them completely. She had nearly given herself away!

* * *

Hobbes was confused. Why had she seen his true form? Then Calvin bent down. "Cool, a ring." He twisted it, and the tiny gemstone fell and landed in the grass. 

"Oh no!" yelled Calvin. "That gem could be worth a fortune!" But try as they might, they could not find it. They returned home, deeply disappointed. In the grass, an ominous black cloud rose above the gem. A red-eyed Shadow Griffin (SG for short) poked its head out, followed by the rest of its body, from slashing claws to suffocating wings to whiplike tail. It sniffed the air, then sat down to wait for nightfall. A sly grin was spread across its face. A mutated boogie man slid out, followed by a jewel-encrusted snake demon. They, too, sat down to wait...and wait.

* * *

_Nightfall..._

A ray of red light slowly snaked through the air. Waotlufy sat up, shocked. She looked down at her finger. No, no, NOOOOO! She had lost the ring! Now the demons were loose! She raised an eagle-shaped pendant to the air, and watched four beams of light shoot from it. The four people the beams found were the only hope for the world... But who would they be?

A beam of white light streamed into the bedroom of Calvin, and covered his body as well as Hobbes'. They sat bolt upright, and saw a path of light. They looked at each other, and Hobbes leapt gracefully onto it. As he walked along, Calvin hesitantly followed.

* * *

_At Susie's house..._

Susie rubbed her eyes. Mr. Bun was awake as well, and the two stared at the path of light. They looked at each other, shrugged, and started to walk along it. Soon, they saw another path of light. Calvin was walking along it. Funny. There was a tiger. Could it be Hobbes, in his true form?

Calvin looked to the side, nearly losing his balance. Hey, that was Susie. Who was that rabbit? It couldn't be...Mr. Bun? So he _was_ real, like Hobbes!

"Greetings."

It was a wolf-like creature, dressed in armor. Obviously a female. She leapt up onto the paths of pearly light, and looked at them. "You have been chosen. The fate of the world lies in your hands."

"Whuzzah?" asked Calvin.

"Well, it is all your fault. So you should help me solve it." Then Calvin remembered. The girl...the ring...

"You're Waotlufy? The girl who beat Hobbes?" he cried.

"Sharp observation, little boy. Yes, I am the very same one. The gemstone of the ring was holding the world of demons and the real world apart. When you loosed the gemstone, you opened the barrier."

"Nice job," hissed Susie. She was angry. Who wouldn't be? I mean, seriously, would _you_ like to be awoken in the middle of the night to fight demons? I know I wouldn't!

"The demons have cast a red light that has caused the rest of the world to fall into a deep sleep. Only the five of us are still awake. Not even my half-siblings can help us now."

"Your half-siblings?"

"The creatures of the forest!"

"Ahhhhhhh. Makes sense," said Hobbes. "Hey, wait a minute! Does that make me and Mr. Bun your half-brothers?"

She looked coolly at him. "Yes, it does. Not officially, though. It's actually just an expression."

Mr. Bun walked to her. He dipped his furry head in respect. "Half-sister, I shall do as you say."

"Good, little pesty half-brother,"Waotlufy said lightheartedly.

"So..." said Hobbes. "The fate of the world lies in our hands and paws?"

"You got that right! Now let's move out! Step One: Gather supplies." She picked up her pack. "I've got mine!"

* * *

In the end, this is what each member of the team had: 

Waotlufy: A tent, armor, a griffin-made sword, several phoenix feathers, an old Jack-in-the-Box spring, and a pack to hold it all.

Calvin: All his inventions, chips,and comics.

Hobbes: An old metal shield he found in the basement and an umbrella.

Susie: An umbrella, lots of string, an easel, paintbrushes, and paints.

Mr. Bun: A bottle of pepper.

Waotlufy inspected the items. "Pretty good, they could all come in handy," she said. Calvin stared in shock.

"Painting stuff could come in handy?"

She shrugged. "Paint can blind when splashed into someone's eyes. Paintbrushes have somewhat pointy ends for poking someone's eyes out. An easel can be used to smash someone's head."

Susie spoke up. "How are chips and comics going to help us?"

"Amusement and nourishment."

* * *

The shadowy, turtle-like beast trundled along, its blood-red eyes scanning its surroundings. Suddenly, a large metal sheet came crashing down, and hit in in the head. It squealed in surprise and pain, then extended its neck and snapped at the paw holding the shield. It missed, but the paw faltered. 

"Ah!" Hobbes dropped the shield in surprise. He reached out and grabbed it by the shell, then smashed it against the shield. He smashed it again and again, until it exploded into shadowy, dark shards. Hobbes smirked. "Hah!"

"One down; one trillion, two million, five hundred thousand, two thousand, one hundred and nine to go," said Waotlufy, checking it off on a handy chart. She touched one of the shards. "A night terror demon. They're responsible for those scary little nightmares you sometimes get."

Mr. Bun kicked one of the shards. It bounced off the sidewalk and melted into the darkness. "No longer will it bother innocent children as they sleep! They are safe forevermore!"

"Thanks to the almighty Hobbes!" The tiger struck a heroic pose.

"Don't get a high opinion of yourself, half-brother!" warned Waotlufy. "There's still many more to go! Besides, it's just a night terror. Be careful. The nightmare demons are a thousand times worse!"


	2. Cat Demons!

Mr. Bun sniffed the air. There was something coming their way, and he doubted it was friendly! He quickly hopped over to Waotlufy, and tugged at her lower armor. It took a while, but she finally looked down, and saw the expression of concern on his face. "What is it, rabbit half-brother?"

"Half-sister, something wicked this way comes!" His nose twitched, hard.

"I'm sure I heard that line in a movie, or a book, or something..." pondered Hobbes. "Where was it?"

He had no time to ponder that question, for a great roar was heard and a firey demon sprang upon him, knocking him to the ground and roaring with a thousand voices. Its face was like that of a cat's, but ferocious flames burned in its eyes and the insides of its ears. It opened its gaping mouth, and tongues of fire sorched the tiger's face. He winced, but then had an idea. He lifted his claws, which were free, plunged them into the demon's chest, then flipped it over. Soon, the two were rolling on the ground, slashing and growling. Flames shot high into the air, and Mr. Bun smelled many more creatures coming.

"Don't worry Hobbes!" yelled Calvin. "I'll save you!" He quickly started rooting around in his supplies. "AHHHHHH! Where's my Time Pauser?" He frantically tossed bits of this and that into the air, until he found it. He pressed the button.

BOOM! Everything froze in place. Waotlufy, in a springing pose. Hobbes and the beast, fighting. And Mr. Bun, ears lifted like radar detectors. Calvin ran over to Hobbes and the beast and started tugging at the beast. Then he noticed that they were locked together with their claws.

"Ugggh!" he groaned.After trying unsuccessfully to seperate the fighting duo by hand,he searched through his inventions, found the MTM, and set it to "seperate two fighting clawed animals" mode. And no, I don't know how he installed it. Using it, he was able to seperate the two fighting clawed animals. Duh. It wouldn't be called "seperate two fighting clawed animals" mode if it couldn't.He then dragged the monster down the street, about twenty miles, and threw it into a river. (He used the MTM's "drag humongous object down street" and "toss large object into water" modes. And no, I still don't know how he installed them.) Then he walked all the way back, lay down on the first soft thing he encountered, and pressed the button again.

BOOM! The world started spinning again.

"EEEEEEEEE! YOU SICKO!" Something slammed into his head, and he felt dizzy. He was seeing spots, lots of them. It wouldn't be until later that he figured out he had been accidentally lying on Waotlufy's back. And seriously, wolves don't like that. Neither do girls who are half-wolf.

Waotlufy towered threateningly over Calvin. "What...did...you...do...that...for?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know what in the -censored- world you are talking about!"

"You lay on my back! Sicko!"

"Eh?"

"In the world of wolves, only pervs do that!"

"Ah."

Mr. Bun sat bolt upright. "No time for chitchat! More of these creatures come as we speak idly!" He then fainted dead away, as dozens of cat-demons appeared from all around, and surrounded our heroes. Oh dear! The largest one stepped forward. "Should we do it?"

"Nah, wait till Martin comes," one replied. The demon bowed its head and backed away.

"That's not Martin," squeaked Susie. "Then who is?" She was reminded of an old African American folktale about three cats who licked coals and used them as powderpuffs. She gulped.

"I'm here, my loyal minions!" A large, bat-winged tiger demon swooped from the skies, and glared at them with fire-red eyes. It breathed on them, and they all fainted instantly. Except for Waotlufy. She stood, defiant. The demon leaned towards her again, and hissed. The poisinous breath oozed from between his lips, her knees buckled, and she fell, helpless and unconscious. The demons laughed, and scooped them into a sack, ignoring Mr. Bun.

* * *

Mr. Bun opened his little eyes. He was all alone, under a morning sun. However, no one was around. How odd...then he remembered the many demons. His friends must have been kidnapped! Oh dear! His nose twitched anxiously. Then he sniffed, but smelled nothing. _They're too far away to smell,_ Mr.Bun thought sadly. He looked on the ground, hoping to find footprints. Then he remembered: The demon leader had wings! What could he do? There was no one around, so he couldn't ask for help. He sighed, dejected. How would he ever find them? 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...you look delicious." The bunny spun around, and saw a weasel with no pupils standing over him. Drool dripped down onto his head. He squealed, and threw pepper at it. It cringed, and began to shrink and crumple. "Nooooooooooo! Pepper is my weakness! How did you knoooooooooo..." Its voice faded into nothingness. But Mr. Bun had bigger things to worry about. He left the crumpled, dissolving body of the demon, and started off in the direction he hoped his friends were in. He would have to hope for the best...

* * *

Calvin blinked. "Where am I?" he asked. He looked around. He was chained to a wall, and the winged tiger demon stood over him, firey dribble coming from its mouth, a low roar rumbling in its throat. It looked at him, and laughed. "You defeated one of my minions! Ha! I, Martin, had long thought ahead." He laughed, and more firey dribble trickled from his jaws. He leaned closer to Calvin, who felt firey breath sorch his neck. He tried to pull away, but couldn't... 

"Hey! Just leave him alone, you big fat cat!" It was Waotlufy, still defiant, despite the chains that held her tight. She tugged at them, straining. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head, but she could not escape. Martin laughed again.

"Little wolf-girl, I am clever. These chains will increase their strength. You can't escape!" Waotlufy glared at him, teeth bared in a snarl. She then remembered her pack. Where was it? After a few minutes of glancing around, she saw it on a table. _Rats!_ she thought. _Too far away!_ She growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. She _had_ to get her pack! One phoenix feather could save them all! Then, she had an idea.

"Oh great Martin, I think that you would like something in my pack. It is my sword, but I have disguised it. Take it to me, and I will find the sword so that you may have it." She hoped that was convincing.


	3. Two Phoenix Feathers Down the Drain

Martin glared at Waotlufy for a moment, hunting for a trap, before getting the pack. "Fine, fine, what's the thing? And you're still not being let go!"

Waotlufy shrugged. "Now just let me see...aha! Here it is!" She held up a phoenix feather, then started to chant a spell.

_Xineohp, inexpho!  
Lairea, airlea!  
Ot ytefas, ot tefyas!_

"What does that mean?" asked Martin, annoyed. And then, the phoenix feather began to glow with unearthly light.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four of them causually strolled out of the cave, grinning and laughing. 

"Well, that was easy," said Calvin. "You got any more of those things?"

Waotlufy looked through her pack. "Two more. That's it. They're rare, you know."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" screamed Calvin loudly. Everyone was temporarily deafened.

"Susie!"

"Mr. Bun?"

"SUSIE!"

"MR. BUN!"

**"SUSIE!"**

**"MR. BUN!"**

They ran towards each other and crashed. Hard. Ouch. Got my point? Good.

* * *

"Okay," growled Waotlufy. "This is us. These are the demons." She drew several crude stick figures in the dirt, and added labels in a fancy curcicille script. "This is our attack plan." She began to draw a whole bunch of random arrows leading here and there, in all sorts of shapes and varieties. Everyone grew dizzy. Very dizzy. As well as confused. 

"Um..." said Calvin. "So we sneak around back and attack them from the side?"

"CORRECT! Good boy, Calvin!" cried the wolf-girl. Calvin sweatdropped. _Lucky guess,_ he thought with relief.

Mr. Bun looked up. The turtle-demons were coming their way. "They come! They come!" he screamed. Then he fainted. He ought to take a pill for that.

Waotlufy bent down. "Calvin, Hobbes, take the left side. Susie, get Mr. Bun and come with me!"

They split up, running both ways, moving behind the demons. Susie scooped up Mr. Bun, who had morphed into his stuffed bunny form. She quickly stuffed him into her backpack. Deciding to look at her supplies while she was there, she chose the umbrella. As a large, lumbering creature passed her by, she stabbed it into a crack in its shell. Blood seeped from the wound, and it snapped at her, nearly taking her hand off. She quickly yanked out the umbrella and retreated into the shadows.

* * *

"SUSIE! Why'd you do that?" snapped Waotlufy. "Now they know that we're here!" 

"_Yeah,_" snarled Calvin, missing no chance to torment the girl he disliked. "Why _did_ you?"

Mr. Bun popped his head out of the backpack. "Hey! Don't speak to Susie like that, or else!" Then he stuck it back in. Everyone blinked for a second.

"Okaaaaaaaaay," said Calvin. "Now what? Since they know we're here..."

Waotlufy sighed. "There are so many...another phoenix feather down the drain."

* * *

Calvin glared at Susie. "I hope you know now that you should keep your meddling hands to yourself! We've only got one of those left!" 

"So?" snapped Susie. She prepared to punch Calvin in the face, but felt claws wrap around her shoulder.

"Peace, human children. Now is not the time for fighting." She sighed, looking towards the setting sun. Time had passed faster than she thought.

"We must hurry, if we are to save the world." She took a step forwards, and tripped over a pebble. Oops.

Calvin laughed, unable to help it. At such a dramatic moment...she'd _tripped over a pebble_! Oh, this was a gas. Waotlufy glared at him, amber eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

"Have you learned your lesson?" growled Waotlufy.

"Yes," muttered Calvin meekly, wiping the gray gunk off his face. Hobbes, Mr. Bun, and Susie shuddered at the horrible sight they had just witnessed. It was like no other punishment they had ever seen or experienced.

"There is no need to stare. This little thing is lucky to be alive-I cannot kill one of my troops in simple anger."

* * *

Yay! Done with another chapter! Oh, and by the way, you get to imagine Calvin's punishment! Whee! 


	4. Icebird

"Sssssssssssso there are five ssssssssssssstill awake..." hissed the creature. "And you allowed them to essssssssscape?"

"P-p-please, my lord, it was an accident. The wolf-girl had a phoenix feather!"

"Sssssssssssilence, fool! Leave my sssssssssssssight, you are not worth ussssssssssing my poissssssssson on..."

"Th-thank you for your great mercy, my lord!" Tail tucked, the fire-tiger scampered out of the room. He knew that he had been lucky to get away with his life...but still, a shudder ran through him. What if his lord chose to kill him later on?

"Wow, man, you got away with it?"

"Yeah..."

"Awesome!"

"Not really...I feel inferior now."

* * *

Waotlufy growled softly, her claws dancing over the diagram scratched in the dirt. "This will be our route... we can avoid most demons this way." Looking up from the diagram, she glanced at her army to make sure they understood. 

"Aren't we going to_ beat them up_?" growled Calvin. "Why would we want to _avoid_ them?" He was itching for some action. _Really_ itching. With a sigh, he glanced up at the moonlight filtering through the trees and making ever-shifting patterns on the ground. It would have been beautiful, if he didn't have the constant threat of being killed by a bunch of mad demons hanging over his head.

"Man-pup, we must slay the Icebird. I have fought it before; it leads all the demons. If we fight other creatures along the way, we lose time, and give more time for it to strengthen. That cannot happen!" Waotlufy's eyes glittered in the semi-light of the moon. This was her army, and they must learn to obey. The situation was getting worse and worse-she had no time to be friendly or nice or helpful. "Now, let me explain our strategy in further detail: Hobbes, you attack the Icebird from the front. It will fly into the air, where I'll be waiting in the tree to pounce it. Once I bring it back to earth, Susie will smash its weak spot with an umbrella."

"Weak spot?" interrupted Susie.

"Yes, you'll recognize it. It's the place where the ice that makes up its body is thinnest. Smash there, and it will be badly wounded, though not killed. If it is necessary, you'll have to smash a bigger hole so that Mr. Bun can clamber into it. Once the hole's big enough, Mr. Bun, you clamber in. Though it'll be cold, you'll have to endure. Do as much damage as you can! Smash its fragile internal organs!

"It can self-repair its outer body, so the hole will be patched by the time you're done. You'll have to take...er...the back exit. We'll be outside keeping it busy. If anything goes wrong, squeak loudly and we'll save you-somehow. Everyone, clear on what you're doing?"

"Yep!" said Susie.

"Yeah!" said Calvin.

"Whoopee, yeah!" yowled Hobbes.

"Um...yes," said Mr. Bun timidly. _I'm going to die!_ he thought sadly. _But at least I'll die knowing I helped save the world! I made a difference! Yes, that is how I want to die._

* * *

The army crept through the woods. Waotlufy glided through the trees above, a silent, slinking shadow. It was dark and dramatic and cool until Calvin crashed into a tree. Hobbes turned to see if his friend was alright and tripped over a stone. Waotlufy looked down for a second to see what was going on and missed her tree. Mr. Bun freaked because everyone was getting hurt and fell into a hole. Susie glanced around wildly to check for dangerous things and walked into a bush. 

And then the scene stopped being dramatic and cool. But it was still dark. Yeah.

After they had all sorted themselves out, Waotlufy clambered back up into the tree. Hobbes, Calvin, Mr. Bun, and Susie were all wearing a _lot_ of band-aids because Waotlufy had landed on them. It hurt! A lot! They didn't like it! Aaah! I'm exclaiming everything! Stop it! Whew! Oh no!

Whew, new paragraph stopped it.! No!

Okay, it's stopped now.

Back to the story.

Houston, we have a problem.

I can't type more than one sentence per paragraph!

Oh. Oh. Oh, it's done. _Really_ back to the story.

* * *

The army limped through the forest. Waotlufy glided through the trees above, a silent, slinking shadow. Soon, they came upon the formidable Icebird! Who was eating a plate of salsa. Hobbes ran in front and punched it in the beak. It didn't notice. Frowining, Hobbes punched it again. And again. But still, it had no response. It just kept eating its salsa. Furious, Hobbes pushed the salsa into its face. It started to squawk and flap around in fear and distress. Finally, it got the salsa off its face and continued eating it. 

"Smash the plate!" hissed Waotlufy from above. Hearing, Hobbes dashed forwards and smashed the plate on the ground. Icebird gasped, and flew off sobbing. From her tree, Waotlufy watched it come closer, and closer...she pounced! With a yowl of triumph, she threw herself at it, but whizzed right overhead! Icebird flew off into the sunset. However, right before it got there, SUSIE APPEARED! Armed with her umbrella, she lunged forward dramatically, and smashed its wing. Icebird fell... And Mr. Bun leapt into it and started karate-kicking all its internal organs! They shattered easily.

"That was quick! I bet the hole isn't repaired yet!" It wasn't, but it was too small for Mr. Bun's whole body. He could only get his head through, but now he was stuck! "Susie? A little help here?" His friend ran over, and tried to pull him out.

"It's no use! You're too large for the hole now...unless...I know! Turn into your stuffed bunny form!"

Mr. Bun took a deep breath, relaxed, and morphed into a stuffed bunny. Susie easily pulled him out and hugged him. "You did it, Mr. Bun!" But then a cough from their dying enemy caught their attention.

"I-I am not the leader you seek," gasped Icebird. Its dark blue eyes were already becoming transparent. "Long ago, one came. Challenged me. He won. Exiled me. Now, eat salsa is all I-I-I..." And then its eyes glazed over and it left this mortal coil. There was nothing left but a puddle with some wet salsa in it.

Calvin sniffed loudly and fakely. "Oh boo-hoo-hoo! That was so sad!"

"I wish he had not died so quick. We could have known who the new leader was." That was Waotlufy, who spoke with regret.

"I am sorry," muttered Mr. Bun. "It's all my fault, isn't it?"

"It is alright," said Waotlufy, patting his fuzzy fur gently. "None of us knew..."


End file.
